xcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Impossible Difficulty Strategy Guide
To Start Beating the game on impossible is very possible. The main struggle will come in a first few months of the game, and after you get everything going, it's walk in the park. To begin with, there is no Tutorial for Impossible Level, and the First Mission. Picking a Start Country *Picking Europe is a strong start, since it gives your workshops half the price, and it saves you when you build a Workshop. *'South America' - needs 2 satellites and gives you one of the best bonuses research wise. If you are able to capture aliens alive, its a best investment. You don't spend time on interrogations and autopsies, because its researched the same day and a lot of them will give you 50% research boost. In other words, reduce by half your research time in different areas. *'North America' start makes price drop for Interceptors from to buy to and reduce maintenance from to . Saves you at start, not a good start. *'Africa' start gives you 30% cash, its most affective late game when you got a lot of countries covered with your satellites. Bad start. *'Asia' start makes all project in the Foundry and Officer Training School cost 50% less. It will take 4 satellites to get this nice bonus, and there is a big chance that you may lose one of the country in Asia and never get the bonus. Decent start. First Mission Objective: kill the aliens, number of aliens - 8. From my personal experience if it's your first time playing on Impossible, it will get you 4 to 6 tries to beat the first mission. Major Changes in Sectoids and The Best Tip You solders start with 3+1 hp, so 4 in total, and sectoids start with 4 hp. Sectoids critical damage is 4 or 6. Your solders die often from a enemy singleshot. TIPS: best strategy is to use full cover that flank the enemy or use grenades to blow up cover for a clear shot. Ways of Saving your Solders: Now, THIS IS A BEST TIP EVER FOR THIS GAME, so read this! Your and your enemy chance to hit is calculated by a **%. This **% is based on what squares on the field you and enemy stand on. In simple, going on some squares is a 100% hit, on others is a 100% miss. For example, save a game before the battle, attack and lets say your solder dies. Reload and position the solder to a different square on the field, and your solder may dodge the attack or take reduced damage. Now this works on range combat only, well melee is 100% attack chance anyway. Now, you have to look for those spots and if you play smart, they will allow you win the missions without losing any solders what so ever. Do you have to keep everyone alive through the game, no, but you can save you favorite assault or heavy, or anyone. First Month of the game Objective: Survive the invasion There will be 5 major events during the month. Sometimes game glitches and those events delayed by 2-3 game days. Let me list all major changes. Major Changes in your Base and Panic Level *Abduction Missions will increase Panic Level by 3'''. There 2 Abduction Missions , so at least 4 Countries will want to go out. *You get a lot less cash and energy at the start. * You start with one satellite uplink and satellite in your Country Major Events during Second Month Events can be off by 2-3 days. * First Mission * Abduction Mission (29 days until the Council Report) * First UFO Contact (17 days until the Council Report) * Abduction Mission/Council Mission (15 days until the Council Report) * Council Mission/Abduction Mission (Sometimes after the last mission) * Council Report First Month Strategy It's a solid strategy to keep South America, as I mentioned before. It's great for science if you can capture aliens alive and it's only 2 satellites for the Bonus. Heads Up You are going to lose 4 Countries in the First Month by default. Building a satellite will keep one Country or you may build 2 satellites and keep 2 Countries (harder gameplay). Council Mission has many different bonuses, and one of them is panic reduction, so you may keep 1 Country. Council Missions will appear in random countries, so if you did not get the Country with panic just reload, and it does not matter when to reload. You may reload a minute before you get a mission and it will be random. In Ironman mode, you will not be able to reload, so what you get is what you will go for. '''TIP: Council Mission is random every time, and reward is random every time. List of Rewards for the First Month: * Money, Panic Reduction * Money, Panic Reduction, +2 Scientists * Money, Panic Reduction, +4 Scientists * Money, Panic Reduction, +5 Scientists * Panic Reduction, a Solder * Money, Panic Reduction, a Solder * Money, +5 Engineers * Money, Panic Reduction, +2 Engineers No matter what you do, you will lose one Country at the end of First Month. The Country you should give up on should be in your start place, and it will make it possible to have a chance to get all Bonuses. Now, there are two ways you can play it. First way requires a lot of skill with handling your solders, and it will keep more countries. It's always a good call to research armor, for more hp. If you feel really confident, research Arch Thrower and follow that direction so you can get to an Alien Base on a Second Month. * Go for a Mission with 4 Engineers reward * Build a Workshop and 2 Satellites (If you did not start in Europe you will be able to build only one), and to do so sell some things on the Grey Market (28 days unlit the Council Report) * After you destroyed First UFO, sell more thing and build Satellite uplink. You will get enough money to build uplink even if you had before mission. * Build a Power Generator * Build Satellites if you got money left * Council Meeting - 1 or 2 Countries left XCOM Second way is build for missions and makes them easier. Research wise, go for armor and Skeleton Suit, after going for weapons is standard. * Hire 8 Solders - to pay * Don't forget to get your armor as you complete research * On the First Abduction Mission, select 4 Engineers as a reward, and build a satellite after you got your Engineers - to pay * On the Second Abduction Mission, select 4 Engineers as a reward * After you destroyed First UFO, sell more thing and build Satellite uplink. You will get enough money to build uplink even if you had before mission. * Council Meeting - 2 or 3 Countries left XCOM Thin Man - Changes and Fighting Strategy Thin Man will have 6 hp, and critical attack is 7 or 9. One of the best strategies to fight Thin Man is to back up after they appear, and make sure that you go far enough that they do not see you and select overwatch. Thin Man will dash in and in most cases die to overwatch. Due to their flexibility, they tend to run too close to your Solders making them an easy kill. If they still see you, just dash back a bit and go for a frontal assault next turn. Second Month Objective: Eliminate Alien Base or get everything need to do so. A Country or some Countries left. Oh, well. Eliminating Alien Base is not hard, and there is only one difficult thing. You will have to kill 3 groups of Chryssalids. Generally, 3 Heavies and 1 Assault can do it. There is an easy strategy to deal with Chryssalids,and check it for below. If you complete the Assault of the Alien Base, the rewards are great: ton of cash, global panic reduction, Psi Labs, and materials for the research. After you get this, the rest is easy. Get your Hired Solders to max level and get your research done, and you can go after anything. Anyway, there are 3 different areas needs to be mentioned. Building your Base during Second Month * Get an elevator down - on the second level, it needs +2 Power. If you run out of Power, build a Power Generator - on the right side of the Base. * Building an Officer Training School - is a good call. If you have trouble winning missions, build it first * Build a Thermo Generator - or a bunch of Power Generators - + the excavating cost * Keep your left part of the base for Satellite Uplinks. 4 of them built in a square shape will cover 12 satellites (8 from satellites + 4 from adjacent bonus = 12). Start building them on 15 days before the Council Meeting. * Build an Alien Containment - , and it takes 7 days to build it * That should wrap it up Things and Solders during Second Month * Hire at least 8 Solders - * 8 = - (adding another 4 as you get your Officer Training School bonuses). Hired Solders got 6+1 HP, and they are basically a more HP version of your Solders. * Buy armor, weapons, and anything that can give you an edge Major Events during Second Month Number of day can be of by 2-3 days * Abduction Mission (25 days before the Council Meeting) * UFO Landing Site (17 days before the Council Meeting ) * * This section is currently updating...